Les oiseaux chantent pour Noël
by Utopiste
Summary: Conte de Noël. Après Poudlard, la vie de Kevin ne s'est pas déroulée tout à fait comme il le pensait. Et il se lève, le matin de Noël, pour aller travailler sans savoir où il sera le soir. Mais s'il n'existe pas de magie de Noël, il reste le hasard...


_Voilà, c'est Uto encore !_

_Ouaip, j'suis inspirée, en ce moment. Bref, en cadeau, voici un conte de Noël. Parce que même si j'ai pas de barbe blanche et de gros ventre (quoique pour le dernier...), j'offre un cadeau à la Terre entière comme même. _

_Bref, voici ce petit OS, tout plein de fluffytude et de guimauve. Oui, ça dégouline de partout, c'est rose, j'ai honte, mais c'est Noël, alors il faut profiter de cet esprit d'amour ! (Ou plutôt, dans mon cas, de l'abus de chocolat. Très mauvais pour la fluffytude, ça. J'en dessine même des petits poneys, c'est dire.)_

_Enfin, bref. Tout appartient à JKR la Magnifique, sauf mon petit OC, que j'aime très fort et que je garde jalousement pour moi. Et mes coupines. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un joyeux Noël, et... Pensez à laisser une review ?_

* * *

Le réveil sonnait. Encore.

_Mmmm. Trop tôt_, pensa Kevin en tentant de le faire taire. Évidemment, même projetée sous son lit, la foutue machine continua de fonctionner. Saletés d'objets moldus, beaucoup trop efficaces. Heureusement, il finit bien par s'éteindre - merci Merlin.

A l'instant où il parvenait presque à se rendormir, un bruit de porte se fit entendre -trop- près de lui, et il en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas maudit par Merlin.

« Kevin, bouge tes grosses fesses, on va être en retard ! claironna joyeusement - trop joyeusement - une voix à côté de son oreille.

« Dégage de là, Terry... Il est trop tôt, grogna le jeune homme en replongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

« Il est huit heures moins le quart, pourtant... Tu ne devrais pas être déjà en route ? nota délicatement Terry.

Kevin se dressa d'un seul coup, sautant du lit pour attraper un jean à peu près propre (enfin, très à peu près, au vu de la tache douteuse sur le genou) et un pull (un vieux sweat bleu à capuche). L'avantage de laisser ses vêtements joncher le plancher étant qu'il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser.

Terry lui tendit du bout des doigts un caleçon à l'air neuf avec un sourire contrit.

« Merci, vieux. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, marmotta Kevin avec distraction.

« Je sais, moi non plus, plaisanta l'autre avec un air de chat du Chester. **(1)**

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il attrapa le vêtement (enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un vêtement et pas un chiffon en forme de boxer) et fila dans la salle de bains. Avait-il le temps de prendre une douche en un quart d'heure ? Un simple regard dans le miroir - yeux bleu cristal ornés de cernes à force de se coucher à minuit, lueur vaguement bovine dans le regard, T-shirt informe taché par la sauce bolognaise, cheveux châtains ternes aux racines grasses qui partaient en épis dans tous les sens, et peau rendue blafarde par l'éclairage artificiel et l'absence de soleil, excès de sébum marqué. Définitivement, la douche était nécessaire.

Après cinq minutes où il expédia sa toilette, il enfila son jean délavé au-dessus de son caleçon **(2)** et courut à la cuisine tout en se brossant les dents, à la recherche des mystérieuses chaussures perdues. **(3) **Terry y était déjà, bien entendu tout sourire, une tasse de café à la main et une autre posée sur la petite table de la cuisine.

« Tiens, je me suis dit que tu en aurais certainement besoin, dit-il tranquillement.

Kevin grommela encore des remerciements, cracha la mousse du dentifrice dans le lavabo, passa sa brosse à dents sous l'eau un instant, la posa sur le rebord, engloutit sa tasse de café le tout dans un temps record d'une seconde. Puis il laça ses Converse maladroitement avant d'attraper son manteau pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi, se moqua Terry dans le vide.

.

Kevin marchait vite, les mains plongées dans ses poches et la tête baissée sous sa capuche. Ses baskets mouillées couinaient alors qu'elles se posaient sur le béton détrempé. Le tissu était gorgé d'eau, l'eau de la neige rendue boueuse qui s'écoulait dans les caniveaux. D'ailleurs, la neige qui tombait sur Londres avait également imbibé son pull, car il avait mis trop longtemps à enfiler sa veste. Il se sentait pitoyable comme un chaton en train de se noyer. Il avait pu transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais seulement à la sortie de son appartement puisqu'un sort empêchant le transplanage avait été jeté sur son immeuble. De plus, si Mr Bookworm apprenait que son employé avait transplané dans sa boutique, il serait viré sur le champ. Or Kevin n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à quitter sa seule source de revenus s'il souhaitait payer sa part du loyer. Terry et Anthony l'avaient déjà assez aidé comme ça. Le jeune homme arriva devant une boutique à l'air ancienne, dont la porte de vieux bois était surmontée par une enseigne où il était écrit en caractères élégants ''_Opus Rerum_''. La peinture violette qui la recouvrait initialement s'écaillait et se délavait sous le mauvais temps hivernal. La vitrine était un peu poussiéreuse. Ce n'était certainement pas l'échoppe qui attirait le plus le regard sur le chemin de Traverse, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait entre le magasin des Weasley et le Royaume du Hibou plein de volatiles de toutes sortes, qui pouvaient faire un boucan épouvantable.

Il grimaça avant de pousser la porte, espérant pouvoir poser certaines de ses affaires à sécher sur la chaudière.

« Mr Entwhistle. En retard, bien sûr, grinça un vieil homme dont les rares cheveux étaient gris et hirsutes. **(4)**

Le garçon marmonna des excuses dans sa barbe, puis posa son manteau sur le chauffage, une vraie antiquité qui ronflait comme un tracteur. Il enleva ses chaussures et les posa sous la chaudière, espérant qu'elles seraient sèches pour midi. Une fois en chaussettes sur le parquet grinçant, il regarda l'heure : huit heures six. Vu qu'il devait arriver à moins dix, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était presque pas en retard. Il sourit fièrement.

« Rangez ces ouvrages, crissa à nouveau Theobaldus Bookworm en lui flanquant une pile de livres dans les mains, comme en réaction à un sourire trop ostentatoire.

Malgré son patron à peine désagréable, Kevin aimait bien son boulot. L'atmosphère imprégnée de l'odeur de vieux papier, les bibliothèques un peu désorganisées qui faisaient toutes la longueur de la boutique, les piles de bouquins posées derrière chaque meuble, et l'autorisation de lire tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il effectuait les tâches qui lui étaient confiées.

Il rangea les livres de bonne grâce, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un endroit chaud. Et pourtant, au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'abattement à l'idée de passer Noël en compagnie du sosie de Scrooge. **(5)**

Kevin rangeait machinalement. Les uns après les autres. Essai sur les Géants du Nord. Terry lui avait demandé d'éviter de passer à l'appartement il ne pensait pas à mal, mais... Travail autour du relâchement de la peau chez les nonagénaires. Ses parents étaient en vacances aux Bahamas, et sa sœur passait son premier noël avec son copain. Des sycophantes et des bélîtres. Il n'avait aucun plan pour Noël. La Dignité des Braguettes. Quand il était petit, il pensait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux héros orphelins de Disney. Orchidoclaste et autres faquins. Il se sentait juste si...

« Excuse-moi, fit timidement une voix feutrée à sa droite.

Et quand il se retourna, Kevin vit en face de lui, plus effrayant que Voldemort, Dark Vador, Rogue ou même sa grand-mère Alfrédette **(6)**. Une fille, une vraie, en chair et en os, et même pire : plutôt une jolie fille. Le Serdaigle fit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait vaguement à « Ahgeubeuuuugr ? »

« Je dois acheter un cadeau de Noël pour une amie, en fait... Mais je m'y prends un peu en retard...

En effet ma cocotte, acheter ses cadeaux le jour même c'est pas très raisonnable.

« Alors je me demandais si tu connaîtrais un bouquin pour une passionnée du XIXème, si possible un peu... Enfin, je veux dire, un peu, elle rougit en cherchant ses mots, enfin merde, un peu cochon quoi !

Kevin la dévisagea un instant de ses grands yeux bleus, avant de faire la seule solution qui lui semblait potable : éclater de rire. A son grand soulagement, elle le suivit timidement, l'air gêné.

« Si tu veux, il y a toujours celui-ci, proposa le jeune homme en tendant le bras pour attraper un ouvrage sur une haute étagère, il parle d'une courtisane française qui cache ses pouvoirs à l'époque et c'est... C'est très, très chaud, sourit-il, un peu intimidé.

« Ah ouais, tu l'as lu ? plaisanta-t-elle, puis, en voyant le rougissement prononcé du garçon, elle rit.

« Je crois que... mon amie... l'a déjà. Vous avez quoi d'autres ?

Et, aussi étonnant que celui puisse lui paraître, Kevin passa le reste de l'heure avec cette cliente. A discuter des différents romans, de celui qu'ils avaient préférés, de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, parfois. De temps à autres, alors qu'elle commençait un soliloque - ce qui était généralement assez drôle, il la fixait. Avec ses cheveux châtains qui tiraient vers le roux et ses grands yeux noisettes, elle était incontestablement mignonne. Étrangement, ça ne l'intimidait pas elle avait cette gaieté timide, cette insouciance apeurée, qui la rendait accessible et si... Adorable. Et surtout, il connaissait peu de filles prêtes à parler des scènes de sexe de romans avec un parfait inconnu le jour de Noël.

« Mr Entwhistle, grinça le vieil homme, je vais fermer la boutique. Dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas rester enfermé ici cette nuit, râla-t-il encore

« D'accord, j'arrive ! cria Kevin, roulant les yeux et rajoutant plus bas : Scrooge, sort de ce corps. Elle pouffa. Alors qu'il sortait de la librairie à la suite de Bookworm, il crut presque le voir faire un clin d'œil.** (7)** Il se retrouva donc, les bras ballants, face à Violet **(8) **qui ne souriait plus.

« Kevin ?

Il hocha la tête, la gorge soudain nouée. Bizarre comment ses cordes vocales lui faisaient défaut juste à cet instant.

« En fait... C'est pas vrai, que je vais passer mon Noël avec des amis. En fait, comme je suis une Cracmolle, je suis jamais allée à Poudlard et... J'ai pas tellement d'amis, fit-elle, la tête baissée, en regardant ses bottes.

Kevin baisse les yeux lui aussi. C'était vrai qu'elle avait des très belles bottes. Entretenues, un peu luisantes de cire, en cuir marron avec une boucle au début du mollet.

« Donc je voulais prendre un livre pour ce soir, et... Tu voudrais pas... Elle prit une grande inspiration. TuvoudraispaspasserNoëlavecmoi ?

Le temps que le jeune homme essaie de déchiffrer ses paroles, Violet avait déjà rougi, présenté ses excuses et s'était retournée pour passer son chemin. **(9)**

« Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le coude. Je... argbeuiii ? tenta-t-il vainement.

Foutues cordes vocales traîtresses. Toujours embrouillées quand il ne le fallait pas.

« Je veux dire, réessaya-t-il, oui.

Et elle rit. Dans la vitrine d'à côté, des oiseaux chantaient.

* * *

**(1)** Ou de Joker. Il fallait qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça quand il se moquait de lui. Ça commençait à lui faire peur.

**(2)** Pas étonnant qu'il semble n'avoir jamais été porté, c'était un modèle avec petits cœurs.

**(3)** Et vous là, arrêtez de vous moquer, c'est une aventure comme une autre, non mais !

**(4) **Sachant qu'on était le 25 décembre, en théorie, Kevin n'aurait même pas dû travailler alors qu'en plus le vieux râle, c'était franchement exagéré, m'enfin. Ces vieux, hein.

**(5) **Un chant de Noël, de Dickens, évidemment. Non mais franchement, un peu de culture, enfin.

**(6) **De toute cette histoire, voilà ce que vous devez retenir : ne sous-estimez pas une mamie, surtout si elle a une canne à la main. Et si elle sait bien viser.

**(7)** La preuve qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Si il commençait à voir le vieux lui faire un clin d'œil, c'était soit une hallucination due à l'alcool, soit une hallucination due au manque de sommeil, soit qu'il allait se faire virer - et il préférait la deuxième option.

**(8)** Il avait fini par apprendre son nom quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé étrange les passages dénudés de Les folles nuits d'une fille folle puisqu'elle s'appelai comme l'héroïne. Il lui avait répondu qu'il les avait aussi trouvés étranges, mais seulement à cause de ses pratiques peu orthodoxes avec les harengs.

**(9)** Ben quoi, c'est pas sa faute s'il est un peu con-con, le Kevin.


End file.
